deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Julius Caesar/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (by Sport Shouting) WHO IS SPORT SHOUTING'S FIRST ANCIENT CHAMPION? Let's find out. The 4 Ninja Turtles are eating pizza in a jeep. 4 Romans admire the car and Mikey spots them. He drives the car and it plows through a Roman. Caesar- 3. The Romans form a Phalanx and charge after the now out of the car turtles. A Roman throws a pilum and kills Donatello. TMNT-3. Michelangelo picks up his bo staff and duels the killer. The killer retreats and gets the longer hasta. But it fails and Mikey's staff breaks the Roman's skull and kills him.' Caesar-2'. Mikey's win is short lived as a Roman cuts through his back with a dolabra. TMNT-2. Raphael sees the murder of his brother. Tears run down his eyes. He screams and runs after his killer. Raph blocks a chop with nunchakus. The Leonardo jumps and hacks through the Roman. Caesar-1. Caesar hides and sees Raphael and Leonardo split up. Raphael passes Caesar and Caesar and Raphael duel. It goes on for several minutes until the Crocea Mors is in his neck. TMNT-1. Leonardo tiptoes over to Caesar. A bag of chips was in Raphael's pocket and Caesar investigates the bag. Just then, Leonardo slowly cuts through Caesar's neck to win the fight. Leonardo picks up the chips and the Crocea Mors to keep for himself. ANCIENT CHAMPION- TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Ramesses II (by BattleGames1) Caesar: Ramses: Just outside the city of Pi-Ramesses, Ramesses II and 5 other maryanuu soldiers (two archers and three soldiers) are riding on their chariots towards a small oasis where it is believed a small scouting party from Rome are spotted. Over at the oasis, Caesar sits on horseback scouting around the place looking for the city upon which he intends his troops to capture. 5 other legionaries are busy restocking supplies around the oasis, their weapons scattered in packs around the area, when suddenly one man spots some figures approaching them in the distance. Caesar, after correctly assuming that the approaching men are Ramesses and his soldier, orders his troops to gather their weapons and prepare for battle, while he himself readies a pilum for firing. As the chariots get closer, Ramesses has one of his men ready his Hyksos bow. As the legionaries are scrambling to get their gear, the Egyptian archer on Ramesses chariot fires off an arrow that hits a slow legionary in the stomach, although the shot doesn't prove lethal. As Caesar fires off his pilum, and misses, the archer fires again, this time killing the wounded legionary in the face as he tries to get up . Just before the archer on the other chariot can fire off one of his arrows, Caesar throws his second pilum and manages to kill the charioteer and, therefore, cause the vehicle to lose control and its occupants to be thrown off. Ramesses sees this and throws one of his javelins at Caesar but it misses him and hits (and deflects off) a legionary's scutum shield. In fact, all the legionaries have their shields and hastas at the ready - forming a defensive formation in front of Caesar. Visibly annoyed, Ramesses tries to steer the chariot around in an attempt to flank them. As the legionaries turn around to compensate for the lack of defence, the maryannu archer from the other chariot fires off another arrow, hitting a legionary in the side and, just his luck, killing him . In response, one legionary readies his arcus bow and returns fire, managing to kill the Egyptian archer before he could load another arrow . With the circle of defence getting weaker, Caesar gallops away from the oasis, hoping to distract Ramesses while his legionaries finish off the maryannu. Ramesses, unaware and thinking Caesaris retreating to tell his army to come forward, has his archer step out of the chariot and provide the two maryannu soldiers some covering fire. The archer runs off to join the two men behind the fallen chariot. Before he goes off to fight Caesar, Ramesses has his chariot draw up alongside the remaining legionaries. Without any warning, Ramesses swings his flanged mace and manages to smash a legionary's face in, but only knocks off the helmet of another one as Ramesses then retreats away. Seeing the moment, the two maryannu infantry charge in with their shields and spears. The Romans, not wanting to be outdone, charge in with their shields and hastas. The two sets of warriors clash, whilst the archer continues firing his Hyksos bow. After a few moments of getting nowhere, one of the legionary's manages to knock down his opponent with a shield. Before the Egyptian can get back up one his feet, he sees the Roman legionary stab him in the chest . The remaining maryannu man breaks combat, unsheathes his khopesh and disarms the hasta from the legionary's hands. The legionary tries to grab his shield but the maryannu soldier slashes him on the cheek before (with a mighty thrust) jabbing the khopesh past the armour of the legionary . Meanwhile, a bit from the melee, Caesar is trying to ride away as fast as he could, when he notices the battle between his legionaries and the Egyptians. Seeing Ramesses in his chariot fast approaching, Caesar hastily readies a plumbata and throws it at the Egyptian archer. By a longshot, the lead dart kills the archer . A second dart misses the maryannu soldier and hits the shield. The remaining maryannu at this point is still fighting the two legionaries. He manages to take a few swings at them with the khopesh but ultimately doesn't get anywhere. However, in the heat and after fighting for a while, the legionaries begin to tire out but not wanting to be outdone they prepare for a final charge at the remaining maryannu, meanwhile ready with his spear and shield. When the gap closed, the maryannu has managed to thrust his spear in just a small area between the shields that stabs a legionary in the neck . The Egyptian soldier's spear however, gets stuck and the maryannu is forced to retreat to the fallen chariot to pick up his remaining spears but before he could do that, he is stabbed in the back by the lone legionary . As the maryannu's body collapses rolling towards the body of water, the lone legionary looks towards where Caesar and his horse are about to stop at and runs towards the location. Up where Caesar is, he dismounts and prepares yet another shot with the plumbata darts - he aims at the moving vehicle coming his way and throws but misses. Seeing the gap between Ramesses and him getting closed, Casear throws another dart at the wheels of the chariot, causing Ramesses and his man to fall off. Just as the pharaoh and his subordinate get up, the last soldier is hit in the chest by an arrow fired from the arcus of the legionary from before . In retaliation, Ramesses throws one of the javelins at the legionary - again it deflects off the shield. The second time Ramesses throw a javelin, he manages to the knock the helmet of the legionary before the javelin embedded itself into the centurion's lower nape, killing him . Now, it is just Casear left to face the Pharaoh. The Pharaoh, with his khopesh drawn, stares down Caesar as the latter prepares to throw another pilum. After a few seconds, Caesar throws the projectile, which Ramesses dodges. As quick as lightning, Caesar grabs and throws another pilum, this time knock Ramesses war helment off. Not wanting to lose his symbol of power, Ramesses stoops to pick up his helmet, unaware that Caesar has mounted his horse and unsheathed the Crocea Mors. As Ramesses puts the helmet back on his head, he turns at the sound of hoofs coming towards him. Ramesses raises his sword ready to strike, but Caesar strikes first and only because with enough force, Caesar managed to stab the Crocea Mors past the bronze chainmail and kill Ramesses . As his opponent collapses onto the ground, Caesar dismounts his steed and lifts the sword from out of the body. Holding it up in triumph, Caesar yells "For the Glory of the Roman Empire!". Winner: Julius Caesar Expert's Opinion In a landslide vote, Caesar won this battle simply because his weapons were made of a material that was superior in metallurgy (in this case iron over bronze) and that Caesar was the better general considering that he has faced chariot warriors before and won over them. If you think this battle was unfair in any way, shape or form or the warriors were poorly represented, then you can go ahead and do a rematch. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Oda Nobunaga (by Goddess of Despair) Oda Nobunaga sat quietly polishing his katana. Another samurai entered his tent, making Oda rise to his feet and sheath his sword. The two bowed to one another, and then the samurai stated “The Romans are closing in.” The two stepped outside, and watched as three Romans put up their shields, whilst Caesar himself held an Arcus bow and arrow. “Start the fire.” Said Oda, which signaled the Japanese archers to emerge from where they were hidden and draw their bows. One arrow launched landed into a Roman’s throat the second hitting Caesar in the leg. “Cowards!” said Caesar angrily. The 2 scutum wielding Romans turned to defend themselves from the archers. Caesar fired an arrow, however it missed the samurais. “Bring me a bow.” Oda said to the samurai on his left. Caesar dropped his Arcus and grabbed a fallen Roman’s scutum. “Advance!” he called as the Romans began to move towards the Japanese archers. Oda takes aim carefully with his bow and delivered an arrow to Caesar’s shoulder, making the Roman scream in pain. “Fight me, you barbarian!” roared Caesar. Oda scowled and tossed down his Yumi bow. “I accept!” called Oda as he walked towards Caesar, who had just pulled out an arrow from his shoulder. Oda eyed Caesar’s injured leg as his hand felt the hilt of his katana. Caesar took a step forward and thrusted at Oda’s face with his gladius. Oda side steps and draws his sword lightning fast, slicing Caesar’s already injured leg. As the Roman fell to his knee, Oda swung his blade once more, decapitating Caesar. The remaining Roman legionaries look on in horror as their now headless leader fell to the ground. Oda sheathed his sword, as his archers dispatched the final legionaries. Oda returned to his tent to ponder that battle, and how to respond to his future opponents. Expert's Opinion While Caesar had an effective close range combination, Oda's superior ranged weapon, training, metallurgy, discipline, and tactics lead him to dominate Caesar. Caesar is by no means a fool, but his tactics required more manpower than he could muster in this matchup. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Joan of Arc (by Sport Shouting) Joan and 4 French Knights roam their castle. Julius and 4 Roman soldiers spot them. One of Caesar's men throws the Pilum javelin, hitting a Knight in the face, killing him. Joan- 4 Joan sends her men to attack Caesar's troops. One of the Knights and one of the Romans clash mid range weapons. The Knight's Halberd disarms the Hasta spear and the Knight kills the Roman. Julius-4 Joan calls her men to the siege cannon as Julius forms a new formation to counter-attack. A cannon ball from the Siege Cannon tears through the chain mail armor of a Roman soldier killing him. Julius-3 Caesar sends his men after Joan's men. A Roman uses the Dolabra to kill a Knight by going around his plate armor. Joan-3 2 of the Knights notice a charging Roman. They fire their Steel Crossbows at him. 2 bolts him him in the neck to kill him. Julius-3 The Knights run after the Romans. The Romans form a strong formation to trap the Knights. Joan uses her "Audactity" to defeat this. The Knights plow through the trap and kill a Roman with the Arming sword. Julius-2 Julius and his last soldier draw a Hasta and Crocea Mors. A knight charges at the soldier with a Halberd. He wounds the Roman but is killed by Caesar. Joan-2 Joan and her Knight charge after the Romans. The last Knight thrusts the Arming Sword at the wounded Roman to kill him. Julius-1 Caesar retrieves a Pilum javelin and throws it at the last Knight. It hits his eye and kills him. Joan-1 Julius and Joan draw their swords. The Arming Sword knocks the Crocea Mors out of Caesar's hands. Caesar runs to pick up a Dolabra. He gets it and hits Joan in the face with it, killing her. Joan-0 Winner- Julius Caesar. Expert's Opinion The voting went to Julius because the voters noticed that Caesar killed, Joan didn't. That was the key X-Factor in Julius Caesar's win. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage